The Dare
by stuckbeingrachel
Summary: HOA Oneshot Day 2013: Dare to play Truth or Dare. Dare to be friends with Patricia Williamson. Dare to play Truth or Dare with Patricia Williamson. A bit AU. R&R!


**I'll have another oneshot coming soon...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Mara's POV**

Everyone turned to me.

We were seated in McDonald's, our food now gone. I was chewing a piece of spearmint gun, and we were in the middle of a game of truth or dare.

_Shoot, it's my turn already?_ Patricia glanced at me, something sparkling in her green eyes. She had something awful up her sleeve.

"Truth or dare, Mara?" she leaned into me, her breath against my cheek.

I pulled away from her. "Tr—"

"You can't choose truth twice. It's against Truth or Dare rules." Joy smiled wickedly.

"You never said that before—"

"We're saying it now," Amber said, "You have to choose dare."

"Fine! Dare!" I felt like I was going to regret this.

Patricia whispered, "I dare you to kiss a stranger. Anyone."

"And they have to break the kiss," Nina added.

I glared at them. "That's evil!"

"I know," Patricia said with a shrug. "We get to pick too. Okay…" she scanned the crowd and pick out a random guy. "That guy in the Whispering Oaks Academy uniform."

I looked back and saw a group of guys, each dressed in the uniforms, blue blazers and trousers. "The short one with red hair,"

Patricia shook her head, auburn hair swishing around her pale face. "No, the tall one with blonde hair,"

My gaze landed on a tall, pale-skinned blonde, leaning against the wall, a couple feet away from the group of guys. He didn't wear a blazer, but a dark gray cardigan that hugged his slim figure. By the way his eyes were pointed at the ceiling and his arms crossed over his chest, he looked like a complete jerk.

I stood up and took a deep breath, tossing my gum into the trash can near me. I was seriously going to regret this…big time. I sauntered over to him. I could hear my so-called 'friends' laughing. The group of guys glanced at me, some turning away and some still watching me. I pushed my black locks aside and stopped in front of the guy.

He raised a dark eyebrow. "Hi?"

"I'm really sorry for this," I muttered as I captured his cheeks in my hands and forced his head down. Geez, he was tall. I stepped up on my toes and pressed my lips against his.

1…2…3…4…5…6…7…what the heck?!

His arms wrapped around my waist, tilting his head to deepen the kiss. He bit my bottom lip, asking for entrance and I allowed it. My arms linked around his neck, my fingers slipping into his soft, blonde locks.

9…10…11…oh my, gosh….

His grip tightened on my waist, pressing me hard against his body. His tongue swept over mine and I moaned.

Finally, he released me. The guys were howling at us. I took several steps back. He smiled, "Did you lose a bet or something?"

"What makes you think that?" I asked, flustered.

He stepped closer to me, deep blue eyes piercing into my dark brown ones. He gave me a peck on the lips, "There isn't a single gorgeous girl in the world that would just run up to a random guy and kiss them."

"It was just a dare," I muttered, cheeks burning. I ran away from him, leaving the building. I heard him yell after me, but I ignored him. What the heck!

* * *

"You looked _so into it!_" Patricia laughed, smoothing out her black dress as we walked into the house.

I looked around, the corners of my lips turning down. I didn't know the host of the party that well, but according to Patricia it was someone worth meeting. My friends suddenly scattered. Joy saw someone she knew, Amber went to dance with her boyfriend, and Nina went to speak with Fabian.

I was alone in a party filled with people I barely knew. I hated parties for that reason, and many more. I weaved my way through the crowd and stopped at the refreshments table. I noticed a few bottles of water and I sighed in relief. I took a quick sip of the water and then looked around. I noticed a corner of the room where no one had bothered to go to, so I took up the position so I could watch the party.

I put my purse and water bottle down on the table next to me and leaned against the wall.

And I couldn't help but let my mind wander to the guy I had kissed earlier that day.

He had seemed like such a jerk, but when I kissed him… there was so much emotion. Pain, loss, anger, want…need…and love; things I hadn't expected to come out of a kiss from anyone to be directed at me. My skin still tingled from the feeling of his cool hands. My mind went slightly fuzzy when I even thought about his lips pressed against mine.

I had been so embarrassed after the kiss that I had run out of the building; I had run away from him. But I wanted so very badly to see him again, to get to know him. Because if I saw him again, after a kiss like that, I felt that maybe—just maybe—it'd be a sign to me, that he was the right way to go; that he was the right path to take; that he was the one.

I had had many failed relationships in the past because they were never the right guy, and I would discover that, so I would break it off. And I would be chased. I'd be chased by guys that wanted my attention, wanted to prove to that they were the right guy, but they never were. And I didn't know why they chased after _me; _why they pined for _me. _

I didn't understand it.

But my thoughts were foggy in a second when I was suddenly pulled into someone's chest and familiar lips pressed to mine. I recognized the feeling of his skin against mine; and his hand cupped my check, while his free arm was around my waist, demanding that every inch of my body be molded to his perfectly. And I kissed back immediately; fingers threading into his blonde locks and bringing his lips back to mine after a brief breath of air.

"Did you lose a bet or something?" I asked breathlessly once we pulled away a second time.

He backed me into the corner.

"I just wanted to do it. I'm Jerome Clarke." he introduced himself. He was shielding me with his body, like he didn't want anyone to see me.

"Mara Jaffray," I replied, hands on his shoulders.

"Listen, Jaffray, I'd like to take you out, if you'd let me. But I just want you to know that you're mine. I'm not letting you go. Not after today. I've…never met anyone like you before."

I smiled. "I'd love to go out with you, Clarke, but only if you can promise me one thing."

"Anything," he said easily.

"You're mine. Don't let anyone change that, yeah?"

"Never," he leaned into me, nose brushing mine. "I dare you."

"You dare me to what?" I wondered.

"I dare you to kiss me once, and tell me all about you twice, because I love the feeling of your lips and the sound of the voice that comes from them."

I blushed and pecked his lips once. "Well, how much do you wanna know?"

"Everything,"

"Well, okay, I was born…"

* * *

**I know, pretty lame ending, but I loved the whole thing with the dare.**

**Review?**

_**Let us not become weary in doing good, for at the proper time we will reap a harvest if we do not give up. Therefore, as we have opportunity, let us do good to all people, especially to those who belong to the family of believers. -Galatians 6:9-10**_

**-Rachel**


End file.
